dinosaurkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DQueenie13/Paleocademy Chapter 11
PaleoTrilogy: Paleocademy - Chapter 11 (Zoe and Cosmos - Perfect Pair) The crew encircled Zoe, in her hospital bed, inaudibly mourning until Max broke the silence. “I wonder how this happened. I mean, us coming to Paleocademy, Rex going to the hospital, Super Black Tyrannosaurus, now this ...” Cosmos looked curiously at Seth, “Are you guys concealing something from me? Spit it out. NOW.” “You’re fierce for a girl,” Seth chuckled. Cosmos snarled. “Yeah, and I can be even fiercer if ya don’t speak up soon.” “Fine, oh fine. We’ll tell you. You see, we have our enemies, the Night Stars, okay? Well, the Night Stars are really run by our old enemies, the Zanjark. The Zanjark are aliens, for your information.” “Oh, okay. What should we do?” Just then, the nurse came in, saying that Zoe was fine, just a little drained. “A little drained?! I should say extremely drained!” Max exclaimed, with Seth replying, “Just let it go, Max. She’ll be fine.” Max pressed his lips together in denial, but they left anyhow. At the Night Stars’ headquarters, Esmeralda was given a Pawpawsaurus to fight the D-Team, as well as the other Secret attribute dinosaurs. “And what will be at stake?” asked Esmeralda; the response given to her was “Keely, who we have right here, about to be drowned in the gigantic vat of water. If they win, she will be let go. If not, she’s gone.” With that said, Esmeralda set off to challenge the D-Team, hopefully for the last time. At the D-Room, they decided to pair up. Max was with Rex, Zoe with Cosmos, Sofia with Seth. While they were getting accustomed to their new partner, Cosmos noted something. “Hey, isn’t this supposed to fit four people? Max, Rex and Zoe, I know, live here. But who’s the fourth person?” “Yeah, where’s Keely? Isn’t class over?” “It’s obviously over if we’re here!” With that said, the pairs separated to go search for Keely. Although Max and Rex found Keely, they didn’t find who had done it - but they were soon to know, because quickly enough there was a cage around them and they were ensnared. Sofia and Seth heard Max and Rex’s distress, and came to the rescue but were trapped as well. However, Zoe and Cosmos found Esmeralda, who challenged them with all the secret dinosaurs facing them. “Okay, this is gonna be tough, but we’ll do it! DINO SLASH!!” “Cole, shroud them in darkness!” “Daspleto, burn them up!” Once they got their dinosaurs out, they applied the Cosmos Armor on the two. And then came the hard part - the fighting. Zoe decided that two weren’t enough, so she also summoned Spine while Cosmos gave them a taste of Diplo. During that fight, they learned that Cosmos was a dang good fighter - Daspleto took out Pawpawsaurus several seconds after they summoned their dinosaurs. But even with good strategy, the pair found themselves cornered. It was time to put some moves on. “Okay Daspleto, use Napalm!” A fire engulfed Daspleto, then shot three rays of fire at Therizinosaurus, Brontosaurus and Megalosaurus, turning Megalosaurus back into its card. Cole used Darkness Ram to defeat the weakened Brontosaurus as Diplo stomped down Therizinosaurus. Diplo then knocked Keely away from the vat of water, giving Keely the chance to summon her own dinosaur. “Dino Slash! Liukin, twist ‘em up!!” “Twist?!” mocked Esmeralda. “Well, I couldn’t think of anything else to say!!” In the meantime, Spine used Ring of Fire to defeat Pachycephalosaurus after it was made vulnerable by Liukin. To break himself, Sofia, Max and Rex out of the cages, Seth used Phil, his Cryolophosaurus, to break open the first one and chew apart Max’s. After that was done, Phil went on the challenge Esmeralda’s Cryolophosaurus. Liukin proved herself a formidable match for Deinonychus, out-twisting and somersaulting them. “Okay Liukin, Juno Bluster!” Liukin jumped into space, was filled with energy from Juno, and fell down spinning at the Deinonychus terzetto, and successfully turning them back into cards. Phil used Snow Crystal to defeat Cryolophosaurus. However, Esmeralda made way with her cards. In the D-Room, Max got a call from Dr. Taylor. “Hi, Dad. *pause* Yeah, I’m fine. *pause* Um, okay, but what about the others? *pause* Fine, I’ll go.” “What was that all about?” “Ah, Grandma Grazelda is coming on Saturday. I have to go see her.” “Aw, that’ll be nice but we’ll miss you!” “Thanks, guys, I’ll see you soon!” Meanwhile, in the Night Stars headquarters, Mihasa was looking at a map of ... Utah. “Oh ho ho ho,” she snickered, “It seems that a dinosaur that will complete our collection has appeared in Utah.” Zapper replied, “Then why don’t you get it? Those brats aren’t there yet.” “Yes, but it’s not completely excavated. We’ll let those foolish humans do the dirty work for us,” she said, chuckling at her pun. “Esmeralda!” “Yes, my lady?” “Prepare to complete our collection, and enact our revenge on those brats who defeated us!” Chapter 12: New Member! The D-Team goes to Utah, where they meet Katy. After she decides on her own to join the group (especially after she goes crazy for Rex), they meet Esmeralda with her altered Maiasaura, Mafias. Abelisaurus debuts. Category:Blog posts